Mad World
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: Harry never knew that Sirius even had a daughter. But he finds that he actually met her before. But where? And when he discovers that she knows Tom Riddle what will happen? And who will get the girl?PLEASE READ & REVIEW Tom Riddle x OC x Harry Potter
1. Chapter1:Every Ending Is A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. Anything you recognize is not mine. However OCs are mine. It is a real shame that I don't. I would have been rich.

Anyways this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so please review

Enjoy!

**Mad World by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 1****: Every Ending is A New Beginning**

**October 13, 1981**

Sirius Black had many regrets in his life. Had he known that today would be the last time he would see his wife and daughter together.

Perhaps he would have stayed with them instead of going back to the Potters to help James clean up the remains of the birthday party that they had thrown for young Maeva Black. Maybe his wife would have survived and his daughter wouldn't have been taken by the Death Eaters. Only if he had known.

Of course he hadn't known any of this.

He didn't know that he was about to spend the next thirteen years of his life in Azkaban plotting revenge on Peter Pettigrew and always wondering how his life would have turned out if he hadn't been imprisoned; If his wife, Selene had survived. But most of all he would wonder whether or not his daughter was dead or alive. He didn't know that he was about to miss out on most of Maeva's childhood.

Unfortunately for the Black Family, fate was about to rip this family apart.

Completely oblivious on what would happen that night. Sirius gave an affectionate kiss to his wife and soft smile. Then walked out the door and disappeared into the night.

Selene woke up from her nap upstairs with an ominous feeling. Shrugging off the feeling she picked up Maeva from her spot next to her on the bed.

Maeva stared back sleepily with a set of stunning blue eyes. Clutched tightly in her fist was a locket the size of chicken's egg on a silver chain. Attached to the silver chain were small charms made of gemstones and precious metals. There was an obsidian dog, opal moon, crystal winged horse, amber doe, moonstone flower, and silver stag.

Selene smiled lovingly at her small daughter. The smile disappeared when she heard noises coming from downstairs.

Selene glanced at the clock, noticing that it was much too early for Sirius to be back yet.

Placing Maeva back down on the bed, she kissed her on the forehead and whispered softly, "Mummy loves you, darling. Always."

Holding her wand in a death grip she cautiously approaching the door with brave face; with fear moving threw her veins.

She opened the door. Listening intently she peered down into the hallway she noticed two people walking up the stairs. They spotted her.

"AVAD-"

"CRUCIO!"

"STUPIFY!"

The unforgiveable missed her by an inch instead hitting the doorframe. Her stunning spell hit one of the Death Eaters in the chest. She quickly closed door.

"_Colloportus."_

She quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and pointed her wand at it," _Portus_."

"ALOHOMORA!"

It glowed an eerie blue before Selene made sure Maeva was holding it, but before Selene could get a good grip on it. She was hit by a jet of green light.

The Death Eater let out a howl of rage upon noticing that the Maeva was gone.

**Alright P****lease Review.**

**And if anyone can guess where little Maeva Black ended up. I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.**


	2. Chapter 2:Decisions

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. Anything you recognize is not mine. However OCs are mine.

Instead of Walburga Black dying in1985.I decided to have her die in April 1981.

So sorry about the long wait. But would it kill someone to review? Obviously, no. Reviews help inspire me. So don't be shy. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews also let me know that people actually like this story and make me want to update more often.

Also, sorry if it's a bit short. I just sorted of wanted to post another chapter.

So Please Review.

Mad World by Gary Jules

**Mad World by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

**November 2, 1981 **

"_Any __ordeal __that __you __can __survive __as __a __human__  
><em>_being __is __an __improvement __in __your __character,__  
><em>_and __usually __an __improvement __in __your __life.__"_

_-Viggo Mortenson_

Regulus thought that with the end of the wizarding war that there wouldn't be anything else that could surprise him.

He was horribly mistaken when he glanced at the front page of the Daily Prophet. The sight that greeted his eyes caused him to spit out the pumpkin juice that he had only started to drink.

He reread the Daily Prophet in the hopes that he read it wrong. Nope it still read that his elder brother was being sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles.

It wasn't so much as the deaths that bothered him it was that it was supposedly Sirius who had caused them.

Last he checked, his brother wasn't a supporter of the Dark Lord. It all sounded extremely odd and prosperous. Especially considering the fact that Sirius was a part of the Order of the Phoenix that and his brother had run away from home mainly because he hadn't agreed with their parents' views on the dark arts.

Regulus shook his was nothing he could do to help Sirius. If he suddenly showed up to help his elder brother then he would most likely get thrown into Azkaban and he wasn't about to let little Maeva be taken in by the Malfoys. So for now Sirius was on his own.

Not to that they weren't nice enough people…well…they were nice if you were pure-blooded. But he wasn't about to have some purebloods force his niece into decisions that she would later regret. Not even family.

At least Sirius had gotten out while he still could.

One of the many things that he had envied is brother for. Sirius had everything: a wife who loved him, an innocent carefree child, and friends who were friends with him not because of his blood status but for just being Sirius. Though at the moment Regulus did not envy is elder brother.

Who would? After all Sirius had lost everything in only a short span of a few days.

If nothing else he pitied Sirius.

Regulus turned towards his right as he heard a soft cooing coming from his niece.

Little Maeva Black laid on her back. Though, she began kicking her legs as soon as she noticed that she had her uncle's attention. She giggled bringing her small hand closer towards her face.

Regulus smiled sadly at his niece as she laid blissfully unaware that as of the last two days she had just became an orphan and that everybody who would come to know or hear the name Black would automatically come to fear or hate her.

Now came his most difficult decision: What to do with Maeva?

Take her to Dumbledore and risk her being shipped off to the Malfoys or raise her himself?

The pros of taking her in himself was that he could make sure she didn't turn into a spoiled pure-blooded brat. The only problem was that he didn't know the first thing about raising a child, that, and the fact that it wasn't exactly safe for a little girl to be hanging around a fugitive that was in hiding.

But it's a risk, he was going to take.

**To ****Be ****Continued****…**

**But ****seriously ****[no ****pun ****intended] ****Review.**

**I ****want ****to ****hear ****what ****you ****guys ****think ****of ****it.**

**Do ****you ****hate ****it?**

**Love ****it?**

**Do ****you ****want ****me ****to ****scrap ****the ****thing ****all ****together?**

**I ****love ****getting ****reviews.**

**And ****criticism ****is ****welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3:Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else J.K. Rowling has created.**

Thanks **DamonSalvatorelover** for being my first and only reviewer.

I know people are reading this.

So Review.

Also, sorry about the shortness.  
>Criticisms, thoughts, and ideas are welcome<p>

**Please Read & Review**

Mad World by Gary Jules

** Mad World by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor**

**_"Of all the wonders that I yet have heard,_**  
><strong><em>It seems to me most strange that men should fear;<em>**  
><strong><em>Seeing that death, a necessary end,<em>**  
><strong><em>Will come when it will come."<em>**

**-William Shakespeare**

Regulus would never have expected things to turn out the way they did. Of course when had life ever done things that one would expect?

Never, of course.

But it didn't make this any less painful.

Literally.

Though why couldn't life ever give him a break?

It seemed that fate didn't quite like the Black family. What with all of the heartbreak, death, betrayal, and so on. The list continued on for a bit more, unfortunately.

Though he supposed he was being punished for the things he had done as a Death Eater. And he done terrible unspeakable things. Things that he would rather forget. But nobody ever got what they wanted; otherwise Maeva would still have both of her parents alive and with her.

He had often heard that when one died or was about to die, that they saw their whole life flash before their eyes. Right now he could see it, but he wished he had done more. Though it was no use now dwelling on the what ifs. He had done all that he could.

As his hand lightly brushed against his side, his fingers were stained a fiery shade of red. It was a cursed wound, there was no way it would heal. Especially since he didn't know the spell that was used.

It was so strange that he felt so eerily calm about the fact that he only had a few hours left to live, maybe a full day if he was lucky.

He had always wondered why the Dark Lord had feared death so much. Enough to split his soul into seven pieces. Was it because, that despite being so powerful he would be unable to stop death from claiming him? Or was it something else entirely?

Though Regulus doubted he would ever find out.

A loud knock ripped him from his thoughts.

Gingerly getting up from his spot on the couch, he made his way towards the door.

What he saw standing at the door was the one person he hadn't expected to see here. The other he had been expecting. It figured that his cousin, Narcissa wouldn't come without her husband.

He wasn't really surprised though. Even at Hogwarts they had been quite attached despite their age difference.

**Please Review Comments, Concerns, Questions, Ideas, Critismns are welcome here.**  
><strong>So tell me how I did.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews makes the heart fonder.<strong>  
><strong>Or was it distance?<strong>  
><strong>I honestly don't remember.<strong>  
><strong>It also makes me want to update more.<strong>  
><strong>So the sooner you review, the sooner I update<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's characters.I wish I did then I would been rich.**

**I am sooooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been suffering from a massive case of Writer's Block. I wasn't going to write this chapter into the story until I realized I needed a bit of a transition.**

**It's me:** I love your name. I'm glad you like it. And sorry about that. Apparently this story got changed to Arabic in the settings. I'm not exactly sure how that happened. But I got that glitch fixed.

**DamonSalvatorelover:**Thank you. ^.^

**Azera-v**: Thanks ^.^

**Rae:**Thank you and I'm planning on seeing this story to the end. I've been trying to get them longer but the chapters like to write themselves the way they want to be written.

**MasonJ:** I have updated finally :D And sorry about that. But inspiration was hard to find for that chapter.

**RockaRosalie:** Thanks :D

**Please Read & Review**

**Mad World by Gary Jules**

**Mad World by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 4: Death**

**"_We must not see any person as an abstraction. Instead, we must see in every person a universe with its own secrets, with its own treasures, with its own sources of anguish, and with some measure of triumph."_**

**― Elie Wiesel**

**December 3,1986**

The skies had been painted into dull, ill-fated shades of grey. Almost seemingly sad.

A sad day indeed for those who had known the real Regulus Arcturus one despite his pureblooded upbringing had held high morals despite his general beliefs. A man who had turned against his master. Although, this would not be discovered until years later. The man who had taken in his orphaned niece and had raised her the best he could. The man who had been a father of sorts for young Maeva Black.

The very same niece that stood 3 meters in front of the cold earth that held her uncle entombed; pale, empty-stomached and frost stricken.

Three figures stood behind her.

Her mouth trembled.

Cold tears were frozen to clear grey eyes.

It was strange for young Maeva to comprehend that the man who had been so full of warmth...so full of life was now...dead. A body that would soon be rotting and decaying. Never again would he crack a smile. Never again would he be able to praise her for when she did things right. Never again to look at her with a brow knitted into a look of frustration when she did something wrong. Never again would he tell her stories. Never again would Regulus Black give her a hug when she was sad. Never again would Regulus Black be able to tell her things would be alright.

Because despite what her cousins said; things wouldn't be alright.

Regulus Black had ceased to exist.

With him he had taken a small piece of Maeva with him.

The piece that had held her naivety of death.

Why had life been so cruel to give her a parental figure only to take him away years later.

Especially after the loss of her mother and father.

It was all life's fault, she decided.

Life kept giving her people and Death was only forced to take them away.

It was in that instance she felt a deep sadness for Death; not anger. She couldn't find it in herself to be angry. For why had Death felt the need to take another from her? Was Death lonely? Is that why?

She did not dare voice these questions to her cousins and newly made Guardians. They would only call her a silly child. She did not like them very much. They were very cold in comparison to her kind uncle.

One of the figures, a man with a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes spoke," Come along Maeva."

His voice left no room for argument. The second figure, a slim, very pale woman with long equally blonde hair stood arm and arm with the man. Narcissa held a small look of concern on her face as the two walked away towards Malfoy Manor.

The third was a young boy around Maeva's age that held a very strong resemblance to the man; his father.

She did know what to make of Draco Malfoy. She had never been allowed around children her own age before. Her Uncle Reggie had been very adamant that she stay inside for own safety. There had after all, been very bad men after them. But alas that is a story for another time.

It also seemed that young Draco didn't seem to know what to make of his cousin either. He stood awkwardly to the side as Maeva continued to have tears pour down her face. Draco knew that she was crying for the man that had been quickly buried into the earth, but he did not know what to do.

He attempted to speak, but no sound came out.

He tried again.

Again no sound came out.

Frustrated he cleared his throat and thrust his hand in front of Maeva's face.

Maeva blinked and stared dumbfounded at the pale hand that Draco held out to her.

Draco frowned impatiently and shifted slightly. It was starting to get numbingly cold. It would soon start snowing again. He didn't want to be-

All thought was lost from Draco as Maeva had thrown both of her arms around his waist. His body stiffened as he felt her warm embrace. He hadn't been hugged before, not like this. It was different from the hugs his mother gave him. He felt almost needed. It was then that his mind had registered that Maeva was speaking.

"I'm...s...s...sorry..." the poor girl stuttered.

It was only when she attempted to pull away and that Draco pulled her back into a hug.

"I didn't say you could pull away," Draco finally spoke.

Despite the fact that his voice had come across as slightly rude, the small girl of six years only smiled. Maybe living with the Malfoys wouldn't be so bad.

And it was in that instance that Draco Malfoy decided that he quite liked being needed. It was considerably a nice feeling.

Despite their vast differences in appearance, the two would become each other's rocks, anchors so to speak in the years to come.

**Please Review Comments, Concerns, Questions,Ideas, Criticisms are welcome here.**

**So tell me how I did.**

**Reviews makes the heart fonder.**

**Or was it distance?**

**I honestly don't remember.**

**It also makes me want to update more.**

**So tell me what you liked, hated, or thought of this chapter.**

**Please?**


End file.
